


Fate and Other Accidents

by InjaMorgan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, implied mpreg in the past, kinda angsty but also very much fluff in the end, might get more if another plotbunny bites me, there's a hint at intersex-Dwarves in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InjaMorgan/pseuds/InjaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Nori are newly-weds, happy and content, but on the day of their wedding Nori finally needs to confess something to Dwalin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Other Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> There was a plotbunny, and I had to write.
> 
> Not beta-ed, and I don't even care how fluffy this is.

It was close to midnight when Dwalin eventually managed to usher out the last guests, getting hugged by a (very tipsy) Balin and receiving a rather strange gaze from Dori before finally closing the door to his home.

No. Not only _his_ home now; _their_ home. Which was still a … fairly new thought.

As Dwalin returned to the dining room, Nori was busy cleaning the plates and cutlery from the table, his hair a little unravelled from the party they had had, which had reminded everyone of the dinner at Bag End all those years ago, and not only Bofur had bemoaned that Bilbo hadn't been able to travel to Erebor for this particular feast.

“Nori,” Dwalin said, making the other dwarf look up from his task and smile at him. “Can't this wait till morning?” He moved close to Nori, standing behind him and clutching his small chest, pulling him close to his own front and effectively hindering him at working. Nori sighed, but it didn't sound sad at all.

“So eager, even after our fling in the broom closet?”

“That was … before.” Dwalin put a small kiss on Nori's neck, making him squirm. “And now...”

“I don't think it will be different just because of...” Nori said, looking over his shoulder at Dwalin while reaching for a braid in his eloquent hairdo, which was carefully done and adorned with a small but beautifully crafted bead, a bead with the family signs of Dwalin's family, and Dwalin wore now the same braid in his hair with a bead with Nori's family symbols wrought into it.

“Still.” Dwalin murmured, turning Nori around and pulling him into a deep kiss. “I want to take you, in our bed, like husbands do.”

“Husband,” Nori murmured against Dwalin's lips, laughing “How did this happen?”

“Ah, it's a tale of a thief, and a guard, some stolen goods and many lies, but there is a happy end,” Dwalin mused, but his words seemed to wipe the smile from Nori's face. He wriggled himself out of Dwalin's embrace, who let him go, but not without frowning.

“What– … did I say something wrong?” he wondered, but Nori shook his head, sitting down heavily on one of the chairs.

“No, you just … you reminded me of a promise I gave to Dori.” Nori sighed, resting his head in his hands, hiding his face from Dwalin, who frowned even more and sat down next to his husband.

“Whatever it is, I trust you with my life and I will always stand next to you.” Dwalin only realised after speaking that he had just quoted part of the wedding vows they had said mere hours earlier, but he felt that it was adequate in such a situation where Nori seemed to be so very agitated.

“Are you sure?” Nori replied, looking at Dwalin, and there were tears lingering in the corners of his eyes. “Because this is a secret that only my family knows, and not without reasons.”

“I know your profession, do you really think anything could make me stop loving you?”

Nori shook his head, the first tears sliding down his cheeks. “You … You know I'm a Carrier, and...” He swallowed heavily. “When I was younger I was foolish, didn't know that I had to be careful... and I got pregnant.”

Dwalin just stared, and after a short pause Nori continued his tale.

“I was only 40 years old, afraid and stupid. I ran away, kept the babe, and only after the birth returned to Dori, who thankfully gave me a way out of the disgrace of being a Carrier without a father to the child.” Nori now stared back at Dwalin, the tears already having dried on his skin, and suddenly everything clicked into place in Dwalin's mind.

“Fourty years, that means that...”

“Ori is my son.”

No one spoke. The silence hung thickly between them, covering everything like a heavy blanket, until Dwalin spoke, his voice throaty and quiet.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“I was … afraid.” Nori murmured, looking down on his hands. “And now you'll leave me, just like Dori said.”

Dwalin was taken aback. “Why would I do this? So you made a mistake, and had a child when you were only a child yourself,” he said, taking Nori's hands into his. “Don't you think I did foolish things when I was young? I drank too much, shagged random lasses and lads, forgot half of what I did on those evenings...”

“But you had no consequences, save of a headache the next morning.”

“Yes,” sighed Dwalin, looking at Nori. The other dwarf had visibly retreated into himself, and Dwalin felt that his hands where the only thing keeping Nori from running away. He needed something, a connection to Nori, to bring him out of his shell, another secret...

“It must have been shortly before the Battle of Azanulbizar…” he began, staring at their connected hands. “We were a bunch of enthusiastic warriors, sitting in a tavern in Ered Luin, drinking and singing … and there was a young lad, small and wiry, but I can't even remember his face … he lingered around us soldiers, and at one point in the night, I just tugged him close, making him sit on my lap, and...” Dwalin sighed. “I don't remember much after that, but I'm sure I forced myself on him, in the alley outside the tavern, and then left him, just like that.”

Dwalin looked up, into Nori's eyes. “I'm not proud of what I did that day, even if I don't remember who he was.”

Suddenly, Nori's hands moved to grasp tightly at Dwalin's fingers. “Tell me, was that tavern called 'The Crack in the Stone'?”

“I … yes?”

“And that lad, did he … did he kiss first your fingers, then your neck and only then your mouth while sitting on your lap that evening?”

“I … yes, but Nori...”

“That … was me.” A giggle fell from Nori's lips. “You … you are...”

Dwalin's eyes grew large. “That's not possible!”

“I hardly remember that evening, but yes, now that I think about it...” Nori smiled fully at Dwalin, his eyes trailing over the other dwarf's features. “You were very handsome with that mohawk haircut.” 

Dwalin responded with a laugh, yet it died away quickly as another thought crept into his mind.

“But … but am I… definitely...?”

Nori nodded. “After that experience...” He huffed, waving with his hands. “I woke up the next morning, not even remembering the name of the lad that shagged me, and swore to myself to stop it. Two months later I realised that I was pregnant.”

“So Ori is my… our son.” Dwalin said, the words flowing from his mouth and feeling somehow … right.

“Yes.” Nori confirmed, and again he stared at his hands, the silence between them now changed, still emotionally charged but not as heavy.

And then Dwalin leaned in closer, freeing one of his hands to put on Nori's shoulder, pulling him into a tender kiss full of love and understanding. Nori seemed first a little reluctant to respond, but Dwalin knew how he could make Nori melt under his hands and caress.

Eventually, they parted, and Dwalin whispered against Nori's lips:

“Tomorrow, we're going to invite Ori, and tell him that I want us to be proper family.”

Nori gasped, and then kissed Dwalin anew, finally realising that Dwalin wasn't angry, but … happy.

They were happy.


End file.
